


What we needed

by emmadilla



Series: Kinktober 2018 [10]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: The Animated Series
Genre: AO3 FB Challenge, F/M, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, Porn with Feelings, Reconciliation, Telepathic Bond, Telepathic Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 02:58:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16255274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmadilla/pseuds/emmadilla
Summary: A few months after Sean Cassidy left her for good, Moira reconnects with her former fiance and discovers that the flame never truly went out.





	What we needed

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober day 10 prompt: telepathic bonds
> 
> (Just to be very clear, I know I tagged the fandoms without the movieverse but still wanted to make sure y'all know ... this is NOT based on the recent movies, this is based more on the comics and animated series. So, Moira is a geneticist, not working for the CIA or whatever they had her doing, I honestly don't remember because I didn't watch most of them.)

As Moira walked through the park, she knew instinctively that it wasn’t real. Despite the wind that picked up the falling leaves from their branches and the subsequent crunch underneath her feet, the sound of children in the distance gallivanting and playing about, and the cool autumn breeze that made her pull her coat around her just a little tighter, there was a distinct air about the place that signalled its falsehood. As she walked down the small, paved path, she racked her brain to try to think of the last thing she remembered. There was her lab, which she was in a lot these days, throwing herself into her work. She had popped into the kitchen for a small cup of tea to try to unwind, it’s warmth and comfort bleeding into her very soul. And then, her bed, as cold and as empty as it had been for the past few months. That was where her conscious memory ended, and with that she realized the cause of this illusion. She came to the obvious conclusion as she rounded the corner and confirmed the source.

 

Charles Xavier sat on a bench, sans wheelchair, absently throwing seeds to the birds gathered nearby, waiting for her to come to him. As she approached, he turned and smiled at her, beckoning her closer, and she returned it as she sat beside him, wondering what this psychic visit was all about. “Hello, Moira,” he greeted her as she settled on the bench.

 

“Hello, Charles,” she returned. “To what do I owe the pleasure? Do you need something?”

 

He shook his head, throwing some more seed out for the gathered birds to peck at. “Just haven’t heard from you in a while, wanted to make sure you were alright.”

 

“I’ve been keeping busy lately.”

 

“And Sean?”

 

Moira sighed. “He left a few months ago. With the way we left things, I doubt he’ll ever return.”

 

Chuckling, he commented, “Sounds like every time you two parted ways. You two always seem to end up back together, though.”

 

She shook her head. “This time it’s … it’s different. He won’t come back, I know he won’t. And I don’t want him to.”

 

“I see.” Pausing a moment, he then adding. “I’m sorry. Is there anything I can do for you?”

 

Moira chuckled as she commented, “Bit of a reverse, eh? I’m usually the one offering help.”

 

“Our friendship isn’t a one way street. You’ve provided me and the X-Men with valuable help in the past, there’s no reason I wouldn’t return the favour if it was needed.”

 

“Oh. Is that all?” Moira couldn’t fully hide the disappointment, try as she might. Despite their long standing friendship, their relationship hadn’t really started that way. Even though more time than she cared to admit had passed, she still had feelings for Charles, feelings that she’d never really had a chance to address. Between being forced to break off their engagement because of her abusive husband who refused to divorce her, and getting involved with Sean Cassidy soon after his death, Moira had never had the chance to fully process everything. Especially considering how involved she was in her own career, there just simply was never enough hours in the day. Now, though, now that she was alone with nothing but her thoughts at night, old feelings had started stirring, and she wondered if Charles still felt the same way about her or if he had long moved past their old romance. From his response, it seemed he had.

 

Glancing back at her out of the corner of his eye, Charles smiled, then reached over to take one of her hands in his, his thumb slipping over her fingers. “It’s never changed, if you were wondering.”

 

Hope shone in her eyes. “After all this time, Charles?” He nodded, and she asked, “Were you not going to say anything?”

 

Sighing, he replied, “I just wanted you to be happy, Moira. Of course I wanted you to be happy with _me_ , but if you couldn’t, then I would be satisfied with knowing that someone else was giving that to you.”

 

Moira had to glance away, unsure if she could really face Charles. She squeezed his hand as she bit her lip, pondering what different course her life could have taken had she just been honest with Charles from the beginning and refuse to let her abusive husband manipulate her into returning. It was, of course, far too late to think of such things. The past was the past and what was done was done. Timidly, Moira asked, “Is it too late for us, Charles?”

 

In response, he shifted on the bench next to her, sidling up closer and reaching up to cup her cheek and turn his head toward him. “Nothing is ever too late.”

 

With that, he leaned in to gently brush his lips against hers, and she closed her eyes, giving in readily. Even though this wasn’t real, merely a projection that Charles had created in order to communicate psychically with her, it felt as real as anything else as they sat there on the bench, softly kissing. Years of unfulfillment, of longing, of want, finally coalesced in that one moment. Suddenly, with the walls between them beginning to lift, they were _hungry_ for each other, wanting nothing more than to be as close as possible in every way. The scene around them shifted, then, as Charles rearranged it to look as close as possible to Moira’s own room. Or what he remembered of it, of course, since it had been years since he’d last visited Muir Island. The little differences didn’t matter, however, as they both started pulling clothes off of the other, barely parting their lips to do so. The projected illusion was quite helpful, negating the need to account for Charles’ inability to use his legs, and his projection hovered over her body as she laid back on the bed. The lust and need between them drove them wild with desire, and as Charles finally entered her, it was like both of their minds sighed in relief, like this was meant to be. Perhaps always meant to be. Despite circumstances that had kept them separated for most of their life, here they were, lovers reunited once more.

 

Moira pulled Charles down to her, consuming him in a kiss that made them both dizzy. They both exploited long-known erotic sensitivities, like the spot just above Moira’s collarbone that made her moan or the soft tracing of the shell of the ear that made Charles gasp. Time and separation had not erased those memories, the knowledge came back to each of them as easily as if they had never stopped their relationship. The fact that they were still contained within an illusion meant nothing, every sensation hitting them with the full force as if they were physically with each other, and even deeper, really, considering how connected their current bond was. All of the regret and the wondering that had happened between them was shoved aside for the moment, giving way to the passion that still flared between them, the spark not snuffed out like they had both thought for some time. Indeed, with just a little oxygen, the glowing embers grew into a roaring fire, burning as bright and as intense as it had when they were engaged. The motion of their projected bodies was simply an extension of the way their minds melded, twisting and folding in on each other until it was hard to tell where one ended and the other began. It was no wonder that their shared climax crested at the same time. They weren’t simply two separate people, not at that point. They were both two parts of a whole, a whole that they made up with each other, one that was greater than the sum of its parts. Perhaps a different path could have been forged, or perhaps they had always been meant to walk the one they were on, their paths diverging and then converging once more. Whatever the case, they were exactly what the other needed at the moment.

 

As they both came down from their respective highs, Charles laid beside Moira, pulling her close and kissing her softly. What would become of them after this tryst, who could really say. Moira had her work as a geneticist and Charles had the X-Men to lead. But despite whatever obstacles they would face, they were both determined to do what they could to stay together this time. As the illusion faded and Moira awoke in her own bed, alone, her sheets damp with her own sweat and fluids, the lingering tingle of orgasm still present, she smiled her first smile in months. She still regretted leaving Charles the way she had in the first place, but the way they had grown and changed in the interim perhaps fitted them together more closely, more perfectly. She got up and cleaned herself up somewhat, changing the sheets so she wouldn’t have to stew in the aftermath of Charles’ illusions. As she laid back down once more, she felt light, like a great weight had been lifted from her. The happiness burned bright within her, and as she closed her eyes she felt a psychic caress from Charles. Yes, this was the path she was meant to be on, she was sure of it, and that confidence followed her into her dreams.


End file.
